What if
by LordFrieza
Summary: Based in the JLU this is a take of the death and return of Batman based in the JLU.  However instead of Bruce being hit by Darkseid it was Diana.  How can the Princess of the Amazons deal with the world how it has changed?
1. Chapter 1

_**What If**_

_**Chapter 1 'Who's Batman?'**_

_**This story contains graphic scenes of a troubling and explicit nature. Please maintain a NC-17 attitude toward it. Thank you - The Author**_

_**Okay I will be the first to admit that I sometimes come up with some really screwy ideas, but hear me out. I'm basing this in JLU (Personally I feel more comfortable with the shows versions of the characters, and it isn't that hard to add Donna). Darkseid was stopped by Bruce, but Diana (having went with Batman) took the blast from Darkseid. So now we join Diana once she has returned to her own time and sees something very, very wrong.**_

My head still hurts from the life times I've seen. I wasn't connected to my own family, but I was connected to his. A friend who helped those in his family protect the innocent. Bruce isn't the first Wayne to step into the role of a guardian, and I have no doubts that he will be the last. I bite back the pain and smile as my sister, my friends, and everyone else in the league with the exception of Batman greets me. I know that Bruce is most likely still believing that it is his fault I was lost to time.

"Diana it's great to have you back." Clark says as he smiled warmly.

"Thank you Kal, where is Batman?" I ask looking at my long time best male friend.

I notice the way his face shows confusion and then he looks at the others. Finally my sister speaks up.

"Who is Batman?" Donna asks.

"Batman, you know Batman tall dark and brooding. Hera, Donna you are friends with Nightwing who was trained by him. The two of you should have dated as close as you were." I say as I study her face.

"I don't know a Nightwing Diana." Donna says as she looks at me closely.

"Thank you all for the party... I've got to go." I say as I take off and head direction to the teleporter. I type in the location of the cave that Bruce had given to me so long ago.

For a moment I see the blue light of the transporter and then suddenly I'm inside of the Batcave. My hand covers my mouth as I look in terror at the sight around me. Bullet holes are present through the supercomputer and the displays Bruce kept. I walk carefully and the automatic lighting comes on. I turn and my heart falls into my stomach as I look at the skeleton wearing a tuxedo. I know... I know it's Alfred and I can no longer stand. My knees give out as I look upon the body of the man who raised Bruce as a son. For him to be like this meant that Bruce had to leave quickly. It is possible that Alfred drew the fire for him to escape.

_Hera, no please no._ I think as I walk toward the stairs and climb. I reach the top of the stairs and force the steel door open.

There before me is the charred ruins of Wayne manor. There is almost nothing left of the house. I look through the debries trying to make sure that he escaped. The fact that he is Batman doesn't seem to matter anymore. I cover my mouth as I uncover another skeleton. I see a bullet hole in its forehead. I reach out and realize that I am looking at Tim.

"You won't find him here Diana." A voice says from behind me.

I turn and look at Aphrodite. I can see a terrible sadness in her eyes and that only makes the need to find Bruce that more important.

"This happened years ago. This was before you came from Themyscira to help repel the invasion. It took longer to do this time. The world suffered greatly." Aphrodite says as she nears me.

"Where is he?" I ask.

"Lost. Lost to himself, lost to us." She says as she looks at Diana and then looks toward the sky.

"Is there nothing that I can do?" I ask

"You can find him Diana, but time has not been kind to him." Aphrodite tells me as she steps back and disappears.

(Skies above Gotham)

I look at the buildings below trying to figure where Bruce could be. I think back to when we spared and wonder if anything he said could help me in some way.

"Sometimes having powers isn't enough Diana. You have to think like the person you're fighting." his memory seems to say to me.

I know that I have to think like Bruce now. I have to put together where he is, and what has happened. I float toward the ground and look at the dirty alley ways. The last time I was in Gotham this section had been reclaimed from violence. Bruce had brought light into the lives of those here, but all I see is the filth of the city. Those he fought so hard against had stolen what was his. I look toward a building and above it I see a number. The number was one that Bruce had me memorize when I would help him in Gotham. The building was a safehouse.

I move toward it and pray that he is in there. I try the door and it opens slowly. The sound of the hinges could bring the attention of every would be thief in the area. After the door opens I look at a room filled with cobwebs. I shut the door and walk toward a computer.

"Please, please, please" I pray as I try the power button.

The computer comes on and makes a small shrieking sound. Tim had told me before that when a computer does that it means that it doesn't have long to live. The monitor comes on and I look a prompt for a password. I type in the date of his parents death and the computer seems to mull over my answer for several minutes. Finally it opens into a desk top and I look at files, reports, and information from the main computer. I notice a file that was opened last and click it. I look to see the cave and gunmen entering it.

(10 years ago Bat Cave)

Bruce looks to see Tim heading into the manor. The sound of gun fire can be heard and he heads toward the steps. Suddenly he stops and jerks violently backwards as something strikes him. He stands and moves his hand to reveal blood. He looks to see Alfred running toward the intruders screaming for him to leave. The Englishman manages to strike a would be assassin and his automatic weapon rips through the super computer. Bruce stumbles and a figure helps him. They head toward the batmobile, but something fires from across the rooms and ignites the car in flames. Seconds later Bruce is on a motorcycle with the figure in front of him gunning the motorcycle out of the cave. Moments later a man steps into the cave.

(Present in the safehouse)

Diana holds her breath as she watches the screen. She knows the man. She knows the woman who is dragged into the room behind him. He turns to her and slaps her face violently. Bruce had insisted that she learn to read lips and she reads his now.

"You failed me Talia!" Ra's shouted at his daughter.

"I love him! he was right you are a monster!" Talia shouts defiantly.

Ra's doesn't wait for a response. He lifts a revolver and shots Talia in the head. The second in command of the League of Shadows falls into the abyss of the cave.

"She we recover her body?" A follower asks.

Ra's shots him for his stupidity. The others follow Ra's out of the cave.

Grief runs over Diana as she holds her hand over her mouth. Her body begins to shake violently as sobs escape her.

_Time has not been kind to him._ She thinks of what Aphrodite said to her. Lifting herself up she walks over to the closet. She will not search for him as Wonder Woman. She digs out clothes and pulls them on. Finding a trench coat she pulls it on as well. She will honor his wishes and search for him as a mortal.

And when she finds him, and finds Ra's she will unleash a vengence upon the mad man known only to the gods and goddesses.

(Outside of the safe house)

I close the door to the safehouse and pray that I find Bruce. My lifetimes with his family, each time of being reborn into a different time only to find someone who reminded me of the man I let push me away. I would do this no more. I couldn't live without him anymore. It had taken me several mortal lifetimes to realize that I had lied to myself. My decision to find Bruce and be with him stopped as a I saw a shadow on the rooftop. I jumped onto a rain gutter and climbed. My heart raced as I tried to reach the figure.

"Bruce?" I ask softly to the figure now crouched in the darkness.

"Who are you?" a soft velvety voice asks.

I know her, I know about her. Catwoman had become something of a hero, and now she faced me.

"A friend of Batman's" I say as I near her.

A whip dances out to me and wraps around my wrist. She pulls quickly knocking me off balance and I fall.

"Lair!" She shouts as she steps from the shadows.

I see her and my eyes widen. Her catty nature is still there, but she is armored. Her chest is covered with Kevlar. Her chest has the emblem of the Batman on it and she wears gauntlets much like his own. Her face which was beautiful and still is has a scar down the left side of it.

"He disappeared and you are working for that bastard!" She says with venom in her voice.

I feel my heart fall for a moment. He has been through so much, and I wasn't here with him.

"I am a friend... A different time we were almost something more. But something happened... Something changed the world from what I remember." I say trying to reach her with my honesty.

She stands rigid for a moment and then she moves almost seductively toward me.

"DarkWraith says to bring you in. We leave now." She says as she looks at me and the shoots a grappling hook toward a taller building.

I follow her and within minutes we stand at what appears to be an entrance to a discontinued railway station. I follow her into the station and soon she stops. She hands me a piece of cloth.

"If you are the friend you claim to be then you know his rules. Blind fold now." She tells me.

I wrap the blind fold over my eyes and feel another set of hands behind me. Soon I am on something that is moving and I hear the faint clicking of the tracks. After a few minutes I look to see the inside of a subway station obviously far from where we had been. The tunnel is dark both ways and I am certain there are traps set for intruders.

"My love." Selina coos into the ear of the man that should be mine. He turns and I see his face. He has a strip of cloth covering one of his eyes and a scar from an attempted Glasco smile is present on part of his face. He stands and walks with the help of a cane and I can see that his right leg had been had been broken in several places.

"Leave us." He says as he walks toward me.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" He asks me.

"I'm here because something happened to the timeline... Someone changed your past, the world's past. I want to fix it. I want to fix things between us as well." I say as I reach out for him and stop myself.

"If you want to help, leave. Those who get close to me pay for it." He says as he turns his back toward me.


	2. Trust

_**What If**_

_**Chapter 2 'Trust'**_

I can see his face almost falter. Bruce, my Bruce, was a strong warrior and proud. There is no doubt that this version of him is just as strong and proud, but he seems more vulnerable. I would not have seen the way his face fell, if not for the glaring monitor he faced. I know that going to him would be a mistake. That speaking to him would cause him to pull away from me, but Hera knows I can't leave him like this. I step toward him and I hear a soft tiny voice from another room. The girl walks toward the man she sees. She stumbles once, but refuses help. Moments later I watch as a the child clutches Bruce's leg.

"Dada!" The toddler says as she holds to him.

He turns to face me. His eyes daring me to even try to make a move toward the toddler. The innocent eyes of the little girl turns toward me. She studies me with courious eyes for a moment before she walks toward me and puts her arms out wanting me to lift her up.

"Hello little one." I say as I lift her softly.

I see her smile and she pulls herself into a hug. The little girl smells of ginger and jasmine. I look to see Catwoman standing facing me with a worried expression. The truth is obvious. The child is hers. She walks toward us showing no fear or reason to be afraid and talks softly to the little girl.

"Celeste, what have I told you about strangers?" She says softly to the toddler.

"I know mama." The little girl says as she holds to me.

"She's special." the little girl whispers.

Tears form at the corners of my eyes. The child could have been my own. If I wouldn't have let him push me away... I could be holding a child that was of my own flesh and blood. I don't feel anger or jealously, but I feel remorse. I feel saddened for what has happened to Bruce, and what has happened to those he loves.

I watch as Selina removes her mask. Her brown hair is short, and her green eyes shimmer. She looks at her daughter and then at me again.

"If she trusts you, then so can I. Celeste seems to have a sixth sense about people." Selina says.

"Batman we have another venom attack." A cloaked figure says as he nears us.

I know the voice and look to see Dick Grayson dressed far differently than his Nightwing self. The hood he wears covers his face, and draws into two points. The symbol of the Bat is on his suit, but there below it is a demonic looking wraith. A spirit of vengeance.

"Ra's is gaining more strength. With him in control of the government its almost impossible to attack him. Now he's unleashing his bastardized super soldiers in Gotham to draw us out." Bruce says as he slams his fists down on a table.

"Ra's controls the government?" I ask confused.

"Six years ago Ra's became public when he helped repel the invaders. He and his army of super soldiers was able to effectively attack and drive them back. Somehow he is able to introduce venom into their systems for a long term effect." Bruce says as he studies the focus of the attacks.

"he's claiming that he is trying to force the criminal element out of Gotham." Dick says with obvious distaste in his mouth.

"Have you tried to reach Ivy?" Bruce asks as he looks at Dick.

"She and Harley are dead." Catwoman says as she wipes her eyes.

"When did this happen?" Bruce barks the question.

"Two days ago it looks like. They raped them both and twisted Harley's head off. It looks like the forced an IV of weed killer into Ivy's veins. The bastard is killing our support Bruce. He has to pay!" Selina says in anger as she curls her hand into a fist.

"What about the league?" I ask stilling holding the child.

"Don't make me laugh. Ra's has implanted mind control substances into most other 'heroes'. That's why I we are where we are. The subway is lined with lead." Bruce says in contempt as he moves toward a chair.

"No... He controls them..." I say as the words start to settle.

_He is controlling Kal, Wally, Shayera, Donna... Oh Hera, he's controlling my sister!_ I think as I look at Bruce.

"He plans on thinning out the world. What better way than to control those who could stop him." Bruce says as he looks at Selina.

"We'll fight." Selina says softly.

"Yes, but in the end I don't think it will be enough." He says as he puts his head in his hands.

I watch Bruce for a moment and then I see him stand tall. He looks at Dick who nods. Dick walks toward a section of the wall and presses in a specific block. When he does the block moves and I watch as part of the wall moves back into itself. I walk toward Bruce still holding Celeste and watching as the wall stops moving and begins to seperate. The movement is loud, but no louder than what one would expect to hear from neighboring subway tunnels. Once the wall is out of the way I look to see not one, but three tanks filled with green liquid. Inside of one of the tanks is Barbara Gordon. I close my eyes not wanting to see her like this. The former batgirl looks as if she had been through Tartarus and back. I can see where she had been broken and left for dead. Her eyes move slowly from everyone until they land on Dick. She seems to focus and then a voice speaks from the computer system next to her tank.

"I miss you." the voice says softly.

"I miss you too Babs..." Dick says as he places a hand on the tank.

"We have company Dick... Not a good time to be doing any floor play." the voice says with humor.

"We have to take what time we have." He says gently to her.

"Yes we do... What do you need Bruce?" She asks him.

"Are the H.A.R.D.A.C. replicants ready?" Bruce asks.

"The ones of myself, dad, and you are... but we don't need to the one for dad anymore do we?" She asks.

"I'm sorry Barbara." Bruce says as his gaze drops from her.

"We have to stop Ra's Bruce. I can transfer my mind to the replicant for a short time, but even with its added strength I can't take on the entire force he has sent here." Barbara says to him.

"We need the help Barbara." Bruce says.

"Alright... I'm connecting now." her voice says before she closes her eyes.

I watch as a body moves and comes out from behind the tanks. She is dressed like Batgirl, and she looks like she did once. Before asking anything she walks straight over to Dick and pushes his hood back. Taking a moment to smile at him she kisses him deeply.

"I wish I could make this my body forever." She whispers her voice rich with love for him.

"I do to." he says as he kisses her again and this time a cough gets their attention.

"We need to get to work." Bruce says as he watches the two lovers pull away from each other.

Barbara nods and smiles at Dick. She turns to Bruce and I watch as he lays out the information. I walk toward them and feel Celeste reaching for her mother. I hand her over to Selina who takes the child and coos to her for a moment before also walking over to look at the lay out of the city.

"Even with Barbara able to help us that is a lot of ground to cover." Dick says as he runs his hand through his hair.

"I can help." I say as I look at them.

"No offense, but other than being able to hack into Bruce's safehouse computer what skills do you have?" Selina asked as she raised an eyebrow at me.

She knew about the computer. It makes sense though. She had become more like Bruce, and Bruce could tell what someone did just by looking at you.

"I can do more than you think." I say as I drop the trench coat.

Bruce looks at me and growls for a moment, he holds up a scanning device and after a moment a pleased smirk crossed his lips.

"This really is a different timeline to you." he says as he looks at me.

"Yes." I answer

"You'll stick close to Barbara. We need the extra help. The soldiers are not going to be weak by any means. I've seen two of them take down Supergirl. She refused to be registered..." Bruce says before he stops and looks at the ground.

"They stripped her naked and took her before Ra's. She's been in his custody ever since. We've tried to save her a few times... The last time it cost Victor his life." Selina says softly as she touched Bruce's back.

"Victor?" I ask.

"Freeze. Mr. Freeze. A few of the criminals in Gotham decided to stand against Ra's and madness." Bruce says as he motions toward a plaque.

I look and see pictures of Riddler, Mr. Freeze, and Oswald Cobbelpot hang onto the Plaque. Under their pictures reads a simple inscription.

"Fallen, but not forgotten." It reads.

Before we leave Bruce insists that I either redress in the trench coat or wear Helena's old uniform. I look at the Huntress uniform and I start to understand. Helena had died in Gotham. She would be here helping Bruce if she wasn't dead. I nod and take her uniform into another room. To be the huntress is more than an attitude. It's to become a whole new person. Helena was sex on high heels as the Huntress. She knew that men would be distracted and she used that to her advantage. I remove my old uniform and place it on a dressing dummy. Taking a moment to study the Uniform now before me I smile as I dress in it. I walk out a moment later and look at Bruce from behind the Huntress' mask. He looks at me for a moment and a geniune smile crosses his lips.

"It fits you." He says.

I know what he means by it. It's not that Helena's own measurements matched my own, but the fact that I was also blessed by Artemis seemed to help. I allowed myself to become a hunter. I would find my prey and I would remove them from these streets. I look toward Barbara who also smiles softly before she slaps Dick softly on the butt.

"Don't get yourself killed tonight Grayson." She says softly to him.

"I won't if you don't." he says as she smiles at him before she leads me toward the tunnel to the right.

She stops and holds out a hand. Without a moments notice she tosses three bat-a-rangs and when they hit a flood of light fills the tunnel. She holds her hand up for another moment and then she motions for me to follow.

"Our security system. Those lights are deadly to anything that isn't mechanical." She says before we move through the area quickly.

"What are they?" I ask indicating the lights.

"Combination of various forms of radiation set up to affect a small area an no more. There is enough Green kryptonite radiation to bring down Superman in a matter of minutes. It's funny you know... Bruce knows who Superman is, but he has never used that his advantage." Barbara says as she shows me a ladder and we both climb.

"How does he know who Superman is?" I ask.

"A couple of years before the world went to hell Bruce investigate something happening in Metropolis. He dated Lois Lane for about a week, of course it was just business with Bruce. There is no such thing as dating with him. Bruce deducted who Superman was, and Superman cheated." Barbara says silently as we make our way to the roof tops.

"Why doesn't K... I mean Superman come for Bruce?" I ask.

"It's alright the world knows his name is Kal El. I think that the biggest reason is because it is too hard for Ra's to control him for long. He seems to only take hold of Superman's mind when he has to have him do something. Afterward it appears that Superman can't remember what happened." She says as we stand on a building and look toward the darker slums of Gotham.

"Kal is fighting then." I say.

"In his own way, but we can't trust him. We can't trust anyone on the League until this is done with. Ra's has to be brought down, and after he is... I fear that most everyone is going to suffer a little." Barbara says as she looks at 'her' hands.

"What do you mean?" I ask her.

"Wonder girl... Donna... She did this to me. We had worked together before, and when I saw her here I tried to help her. I was going to kill those nanobots in her head, but... She was too quick. If Dick didn't show up when he did... From what we understand when the Nanobots are deactivated they will remember what they've done." Barbara says lowly.

I look at her and try to force the picture of Donna hurting her so badly from my mind. The idea that my sister was at the mercies of a mad man was bad enough, but to know that she was being used to fulfill his agenda made it worse.

"Is there a way to free them?" I ask.

"The scanner Bruce held. It has a neutralizing code to the nanobots, but you have to be right up on them. Bruce tried to use it on Superman. And even with him fighting... He managed to hurt Bruce pretty bad." Barbara says as she launches a grappling line and swings toward another building.

I follow her and when we land I hear the sounds of something being thrown against a wall. Standing down on the street is a group of men dressed in black. The leader of them has a woman in his grasp. I watch as they bring a needle toward her and the woman tries to fight. I look beside her and see John Stewart laying on the ground twitching. Not waiting I dive toward the soldiers and knock them away from Shayera.

"Huntress? You're dead!" one of the soldiers shouts toward me.

I smirk and fire a bolt toward his groin. Super strength or not he falls holding himself. Shayera looks at me and then at John. I shake my head and she nods. I see the sadness in her eyes.

"Get 'em! The bird bitch hasn't been injected yet!" One of them screams.

I launch a grappling line toward the top of the building and grab Shayera. The both of us zip into the air and soon we stand on the building and watch the group of soldiers try to find a way to us.

"I know you're not Huntress." Shayera says as she looks at me.

"How do you know that?" I ask.

She lowers her head in shame.

"Because I killed her." She says her voice ridden with guilt.

I watch Shayera hug her self. I can see the hurt, anguish, and anger in her eyes. I can tell how hollow and used she feels as she stands there. I watch this as a form walks up behind me. I can see Shayera's eyes grow wide and she tries to step away from the form. I hear determined steps and look to see Barbara staring down Shayera.

"YOU!" Barbara says with venom in her voice.

Before I can react Barbara has closed the distance and grabbed Shayera by the shoulder. She slaps the Thangarian hard before grabbing her Shayera's red hair and forcing her down to find Barbara's knee waiting.

"You killed you bitch! You killed her and then you held me while Donna... You held me down while she took everything from me!" Barbara's voice more of a scream than actual words.

"Barbara, wait." I say.

She turns toward me her eyes cold.

"Why should I?" She asks as she holds a frightened and now wounded Shayera.

"She's not under their control. She remembers what she did." I say softly.

Barbara looks at Shayera and then at me. I can see the anger inside of her. The pure hate building up. She can't touch Dick unless she is in this false body. The chances of becoming a mother are now gone, and everyone she loved is wounded or dead. I know that Barbara longs to snap Shayera's neck, and by the goddesses she has the right. Then I watch her let go of Shayera. Barbara walks toward me and I expect to be punched. I expect to be told this is a mistake, but what I get is someone needing a friend to hold her and be her shoulder.

Barbara leans into me and sobs long and hard. Tears fall so hard and fast from her eyes that I can hardly understand how a mechanical body can produce them.

"It's all gone... My life with Dick... I'm stuck in a tube... I'm stuck in a goddamned tube forever... I... I wanted to have children. I wanted them with Dick and that's gone." She whimpers softly.

I watch Shayera look at her with shame and guilt in her eyes.

"I can't bring it back... But I can help you pay the bastard who caused some major payback." Shayera says.

I look at Barbara and see her force herself to return to the harden warrior she had become.

"I'll take you to see Batman first, and then we'll talk." She says as she hands Shayera a blindfold.

I look at Shayera as I carry her. She allowed herself to be blindfolded and then to be carried by Barbara and myself. Instead of heading back to the entrance by the manhole we return to the abandoned Railway station. I watch as Barbara walks toward what appears to be an empty track and press against a solid object that wasn't there. For a few moments nothing happened, but then a door opens and I could see the inside of a railway car.

"Get her inside." Barbara says

I nod and carry Shayera inside of the invisible train. The doors hiss shut and then it begins to move at a quick pace.

"So this was how I was transported?" I ask.

"You where found by Selina right?" Barbara asked.

"Yes." I answer honestly.

"Then yes this was how you was transported. Selina doesn't like going through the sewer system while escorting anyone blindfolded. Too much trouble down there." Barbara says as the train enters into a long tunnel.

"What is it like? What is the world like in the timeline you come from?" She asks me.

"You and Dick are not together. You are still good friends, but... you went for Bruce and... Things happened." I tell her.


	3. Inside Information

_**What If**_

_**Chapter 3 'Inside Information'**_

I watch Barbara as she seems to mull over what I said. For a few moments she doesn't say anything and then she shakes her head.

"He's too distant. It's been worse after what happened, but he's grown too far apart from all of us. He's even grown apart from Selina. The only person that connects the two of them is Celeste. I know that he would lay his life down for any of us, but... I think all that is left of him is Batman. I can't see myself falling in love with him." She says to me.

I nod. The way Bruce acts now... He's pushing people away from himself. I've seen him do this before. He did this when Joker kidnapped Tim, and he did this when he believed that us being together would hurt me in the long term. I knew that if I wanted to save Bruce... If I wanted to restore everything then I needed to find out how this happened and the best way would be to help stop Ra's and understand how he was able to do this.

The train rolls into the abandoned subway station and we walk out with Shayera. I see Bruce's eyes harden and before either of us can do a thing Selina has crossed the distance and holds a blade to Shayera's neck.

"Selina don't." Bruce barks as he hobbles toward Shayera.

She lets out a growl that could almost pass for feline and backs up.

"Why is she here?" He asks Barbara.

"She's broken Ra's control." Barbara answers.

Bruce holds up the scanner and his eyes widen. He studies it for a few more moments and then looks at her. Barbara removes the blind fold and Shayera looks at the subway station. Her eyes widen at the amount of arsenal Bruce has collected into the his makeshift headquarters. The sound of the train rolling away can be heard, but no one sees it leave. Shayera walks slowly toward Bruce and stops when he holds up a hand to her.

"Stay perfectly still." He says as he presses a button. She does as he commands and seconds later the sound of something powering down can be heard.

"What was that?" Shayera asks.

"Anti League traps." Bruce says.

I look at him and watch as he flips a switch. Moments later we watch as two large machine guns sprout spring out of the the floor and two more drop down from the ceiling. He flips the switch back into place and the machine guns retract.

"They're high powered and filled with Kryptonite shells. I've designed each of them with a power disruptor for energy shields." He says as he looks at her.

She knows that if Ra's would have sent them to find him, and they stumbled onto his little fortress, he would have took several of them with him.

"How is she breaking the control?" Barbara asks.

"I have a feeling, but I need a blood sample." Bruce says as he pulls out a hypodermic needle.

Shayera stands still and waits for Bruce to finish. He takes the blood over to his microscope and then takes a small drop of water. After a few seconds he stands and a smirk crosses his face.

"Her natural body chemistry is breaking down the nanobots. I had a feeling that Lantern's ring was disrupting the nanobots." Bruce says as he looks at Shayera.

"That's why they inject John and I every so often... They know that we're lovers." She says as she stands unsure of herself.

"It makes sense. I doubt that Ra's tested it any further. Also how long?" He asks Shayera.

She looks away from him and swallows.

"About two months. Ra's tested... He tested how much he could use the control. John thinks it's his. But Dinah, Stargirl, Donna, and myself... We've... He's insane. He said that he wanted a new body... A new male heir." Shayera says as she hugs herself tighter.

"Shayera... Hera," I say unable to bring the words forward.

"The bastard has to pay for everything he's done." Barbara says as she looks at the terminal.

"Hey Bats." a raspy voice says over a communicator.

"Jones." Bruce says over the communicator.

"One of those soldiers found themselves in the tunnel. What the was rule if they don't know anything?" He asks.

"Then they are at your mercy Croc." Barbara says as she closes her eyes.

"You heard the lady boys. Tic Toc, Tic Toc time to feed the croc!" He says over the radio as screams fill the air and suddenly there is silence.

"Babs... I love you." The voice of Dick came over the radio.

Barbara's eyes flashed open and she tried to pinpoint where he was at.

"Dick! What's going on?" She demanded.

"They where torturing her... They was torturing Officer Romerias... I stepped in and saved her... I didn't realize that they had the armor piercing stuff on them... Just thought that it was the usual group of brute force... I just... I just couldn't let this happen without telling you that I love you..." He says over the radio his voice getting weaker.

"Don't talk like that Dick! We're coming to get you!" She shouts as she runs toward the tunnel and doesn't wait for the traps to disengage. She is half way up the ladder before the lamps go off. I watch her suit glaze over for a moment and then she I see her opening the manhole and she is gone.

"I'm going to go and help her." I say.

"I'll go with you." Shayera says.

I know that she is wanting to make up for all she has done. She stops as she feels something against her back and then Selina walks forward.

"I don't like leaving Batman here alone, but then I'm not going to give you the chance to betray us." Selina says with hate in her voice. She throws a few bat-a-rangs and disengages the traps and we follow Barbara.

Following the signal from Dick's communicator is simpler than I expected, but then Selina, Bruce, Barbara, and the others he trusted enough to help most likely had been trained how to do this. Instead of us running across the rooftops Shayera and I fly. I carry Selina and we land near Barbara who is working on Dick. I hear her frantic breathing. Even in the mechanical body she is in a panic.

"Don't you dare die on me Grayson! You promised me!" She shouts as she works on closing the wound.

"So cold..." Dick says weakly.

I look toward Barbara as Selina rushes toward her. The former thief puts the small case down she had grabbed before leaving and pulls out a small bag and IV. She takes a hanger from the same case and soon the bag is hanging from an door knob to a roof access. Together they work on Dick and I hear Shayera's own breathing become a little elevated. I turn to see her facing away from them.

"God we caused this. We did this! Oliver... He warned us and so did Question... They both said something was wrong and... We... He made Superman... He made him kill them both. We've brought nothing but pain to this world." Shayera says as she tries to control herself.

"I think that he is stablized enough to move him." Selina says to Barbara.

"We can't make it back to the station... do you think that Leslie can hide us again?" Barbara asks.

"We don't have a choice." Selina says as she stands.

I watch as Selina pulls out a separate communicator and activates it.

"Selina?" a voice says over it.

"Les we have a situation. Is it clear?" She asks.

"The top floor is clear. Bruce again?" She asks.

"No, its Dick, and it is still pretty bad." Selina says.

"Be here in five minutes." Leslie says before she cuts the communicator off.

I know Leslie from the other timeline. I've seen her work on Bruce and often act like a mother toward him, but at the moment she looks tired, frail, and scared. She helps get Dick into a bed and beside her is another bag of blood that she connects to the IV. She then pulls a portable Xray machine over and checks him.

"They broke a rib, but the wound looks as if it missed most everything vital. Barbara you did a great job stitching him back together." Leslie said as she gave a small smile.

"Thanks." Barbara says as she breathes a little easier.

"Les... How is everything downstairs?" Selina asks.

"I've managed to get a few more people out of the city and moved them with Zatanna's help. She's running scared Selina. The League has been looking for her." Leslie says a she pulls an eletric blanket from another bed and puts it on Dick.

"I'm going to stay with him." Barbara says as she looks at Leslie.

"I don't blame you Barbara, but the longer you stay in the replicant the harder it is to transfer back. Eventually you won't be able to." Leslie says to the girl.

"I wouldn't be giving up much Les, but I'd give it up in a second for him." Barbara says as she kisses Dick softly on the cheek.

"Alright I'll bring another bed over." Leslie says before she sees Barbara grabbing a chair and bringing it up against the bed.

"Or you can just sit there beside him." Leslie says with a smile.

"Les you might not be hearing from us for a while. Bruce has been putting something together... And... Look you know how to get where we are right?" Selina says softly.

"Of course." Leslie says as she looks at the younger woman.

"If something happens to us please get Celeste." Selina says before a soft smile crosses her face making her look like she was a cat that just ate the family canary.

"Not that I would let anything like that happen of course." Selina purrs as she turns around and starts to leave.

Shayera and I follow her and soon we are taking the skies again.

(In the shadows below.)

"I see them father." a soft voice says.

"Good, now Talia follow them and you have my word I will not hurt the detective." A voice says.

"I do not trust you father. I do not trust your word. I will not find where he is." she says.

"The bond between us saved your soul into me Talia. I gave you a new body. I suggest you do as I command or I can make things unpleasent." Ra's says over the communicator.

"I won't find my beloved for you." She states defiantly.

Suddenly she drops to the ground and screams in pain as she claws at the back of her neck. A small device stops emitting the Kryptonite radiation and Talia groans as she lays almost motionless for several moments.

"Now follow them." Ra's commands.

"No..." Talia says in a horse voice as she crawls out of the shadow.

Even with her hair dyed black and the modest amount of muscle on her anyone can see that it's not Talia's body. Instead it is Kara's body and Talia is nothing more than a mental parasite being kept alive in a host body.

"Do you wish for me to kill your host?" Ra's asks almost amused.

"She agrees with me father. We will not do this!" Talia shouts into the communicator before she tosses it away from her.

"I will not give him my beloved." Talia says to no one around her.

_I know. I'll fight with you. I won't let them control us. I won't let do to us what they did to Clark._ Kara's voice says from inside of their shared mind.

Talia smiles as she slowly rises to her feet. The microchip that hurts their shared body, the very thing causing pain to them both is what houses her mind. She has no illusions about what will happen when her beloved finds Kara. To be honest she knows that she will ask for it. Her father killed her in the cave. She died happily knowing that she protected the man she loved. Her fathered bastardized her soul, her memory by forcing her into submission again.

_Do you think that Bruce can really overthrow Ra's?_ Kara asks Talia from inside of their mind.

"You do not know my beloved like I do. He won't stop. He will come for my father and when he does there will be no force in heaven or hell that will stop him." Talia says with pride as she leans against the wall.

_Do you want to try and run again?_ Kara asks.

"Of course... This time... This time he won't catch us." Talia answers as she grabs a manhole cover and drops into the sewer.

(In the abandoned subway tunnel)

Bruce looks at Selia who smiles at him and nods. He seems to relax for a minute before turning his back to her. I watch the exchange, and while I want to be with Bruce, I can't help but feel sad for Selina. She had not asked for this. She had Bruce to herself, but it wasn't him anymore. I look at the man I love and I can see something there that my Bruce didn't have. My Bruce had managed to stay out of the Abyss. He had kept from falling into the darkness, but this Bruce... He had become dark. His quest for Justice had lead to compermise after compermise until he was no longer the Batman I knew.

"Bruce. May I speak with you?" I ask as I near him.

Selina realizes what I am trying to do and she nods. Bruce is unable to be brought out by her efforts alone. She instead goes to Shayera and the two of them sit down. I can hear Selina starting to go over the 'rules' of the 'cave'. Bruce looks at me and then at Selina. No simply nods and turns back to the terminal in front of him.

"This isn't you Bruce." I say as I look at him.

"This is how I am Diana." He says my name.

I use to find him calling me Princess irritating. I found it demeaning and finally I found it enduring, but to hear my name used so clinically. I would go back to 'Princess' after he beat me in a sparring match if I could. It breaks my heart to hear no tenderness in his voice. I want to hear him, not Batman, but Bruce. I had heard Bruce a few times, and now... Now I would trade my very soul to hear the Bruce I love.

"No you would have never allowed Croc to eat anyone. Bruce would you never allow someone who is so evil to aid you." I say as I near him.

"I'm out of options Diana. I don't have a network of heroes to help me. I have to work with what I have. It's not perfect, but fuck it isn't a fucking perfect world either!" He says venom in his voice as he talks to me.

"I know Bruce, but... You've slipped into darkness. Do you think that Alfred would want this?" I ask.

Suddenly I feel his hands on my shoulders as he shoves me against the wall. I see anger, pain, rage all flowing through his undamaged eye.

"You don't have the right to say his name! You don't have the right to say anything about Alfred, you don't have the right to talk to me about my life! Where were the Justice League when I needed help huh? Where was Clark? Where were you?" He shouts his face contorting in rage.

My feelings are so conflicting. I want to throw him off of me, but his anger isn't unfounded. I feel my own anger starting to leave and instead I feel sorrow for not being here for him. My arms reach out to him and I draw him into a hug. He doesn't hesitate and instead he pulls me in close. I feel hot tears touching my shoulder as he lets out the pain.

"I will fix this Bruce. I will find out how this happened and I will fix it." I promise him so silently that only the two of us can hear it.

I can feel Bruce's hold tighten for a few moments. He shakes a few moments and then slowly he begins pulling himself together. I watch him for a few moments and he looks at me. Something seems to flash through his eyes. I can see it. Behind the bat I can see Bruce.

"I'm sorry D..." He begins before I press a finger against his lips.

"Princess. You always called me Princess, please call me that." I say as I look at his face.

"Alright princess." Bruce says as he smiles.

I look toward Selina and see her with a relieved smile for a moment before Celeste comes out. The little girl walks toward Shayera. Shayera looks at Celeste before the little girl hugs the Thangarian and kisses her cheek.

"Kisses for the booboo." Celeste says softly to Shayera.

"I'm alright." Shayera says as she smiles at the little girl.

Celeste shakes her head and puts a hand against Shayera's chest over her heart.

"You have a boo boo here. Sad..." Celeste says as she looks at Shayera.

I watch as Shayera hugs the child and lets out a cry of grief and pain. Celeste coos softly to her.


	4. Antisociety

_**What If**_

_**Chapter 4 'Antisociety'**_

As I watch Shayera and Celeste I hear something. I turn around and look at Bruce. He hears it as well and turns on the speakers. The sound we heard in the distance is gun fire. This isn't panic fire like the soldiers would have done if they encountered Croc. This was the well aimed and well placed gun fire of someone who had every intention of not being taken. Before I can say a word Bruce walks to the tanks and strips off. I watch him and take in sight of his well toned body. The scars on him are reflections of battles, but the few times I had seen him out of the top of his uniform his scars was not near as extensive as they were now. He lifts his naked form and drops into a tank near Barbara. When he submerges his eyes close. I hear the sounds of something stepping and watch as another body walks out. I look to see a Bruce standing with no broken leg.

"Lets go." He says.

We step down into the tunnel and Bruce disengages the traps. We head into the tunnel and then toward the sewer. The deeper we go into the tunnel the louder the gunfire is. We turn into the portion that is Croc's lair and I stand there looking to see a dark haired woman aiming a gun at a soldier. She unloads a blast into his leg and kicks him into the water. Seconds later a reptilian like creature stands and laughs as it grabs the soldier and drags him into the depths.

"Beloved." The woman says.

"Talia... You're dead." Bruce says as he looks in her direction.

The woman moves closer and I realize that it's Kara. The young Kryptonian falls to her knees and I can hear the ragged breath coming from her.

"My beloved... Father has trapped me inside of this body. He will track us here unless you do something. Beloved you need to remove a mircochip on the back of her neck. He will track you by it." Talia's voice says from Kara's body.

"I have my friend. I am no longer under his control. Thank you." Talia says so silently that I almost can't hear her.

"I must... find love my friend, find someone who means to you what my beloved means to me." She says as she reveals her neck.

"You're inside of the chip aren't you?" Bruce asks.

"Yes, yes I am beloved. Please... Please remove the chip and let me be at peace." Talia says softly.

Bruce walks toward her and gently pulls Talia into an embrace.

"I will always love you my beloved." Talia says as he reaches behind her and feels the back of her neck.

He hand moves slowly and with purpose. For a moment Kara stiffens and then Bruce pulls a small postage stamp chip from the back of Kara's neck. For a few moments the girl kneels with a blank look on her face and then she looks at the both of us and her eyes well up with tears.

"She's gone..." Kara says.

Bruce looks at the microchip and it stops blinking. Soon it goes completely dead and he slides it into a lead lined container.

"What do you know of Ra's inner workings?" Bruce asks.

"I know that he's looking for you. He's getting ready to moblize the entire Justice League to find you. He said something about attacking the Amazon nation afterward. They do not trust him and the information he has gotten from Donna tells him that they will fight to the death." She says.

My eyes widen. I knew that Ra's was insane, but this is beyond what I expected. I turn to Bruce who looks back at me.

"We won't let that happen." He says.

(From Talia's point of view)

The foolish soldiers followed me down here. I know about Croc and so do they, but I know something else about Croc they don't. He won't kill the one feeding him first. No he will eat those who are being fed to him and then he will move on to the feeder. I shoot the soldiers in the knees or in the stomach making them fall. When this happens they fall and soon they disappear. I hear more shooting and I return fire. I don't know for certain, but I feel that my love is near. To feel him once more I would trade everything for that. I hide the fact of what I am going to do from Kara. She has come to depend on me. I've been a rock for her. She has become a sister to me. I wish for her to be more now.

I shoot the last soldier and feel my legs starting to get weak. The Kryptonite is wearing on us both. That's when I see him. He is so beautiful even now.

"Beloved." I say to him.

"Talia... You're dead." My love says as he moves toward me.

I move toward Bruce slowly and i see the Amazon with him. I marvel at her dark hair. If he has fallen in love with her then perhaps... Perhaps she reminds him of me. It makes me happy surprizingly to think that.

"My beloved... Father has trapped me inside of this body. He will track us here unless you do something. Beloved you need to remove a mircochip on the back of her neck. He will track you by it." I tell my beloved.

_Talia what are you doing? We're going to escape together!_ Kara exclaims inside of our shared mind.

"I have my friend. I am no longer under his control. Thank you." I say silently. I don't want the others to hear our private words.

_Talia don't do this! you helped me! you kept me sane in that place don't go!_ Kara cries to me.

"I must... find love my friend, find someone who means to you what my beloved means to me." I say as I reveal my neck.

"You're inside of the chip aren't you?" My beloved asks.

"Yes, yes I am beloved. Please... Please remove the chip and let me be at peace." I say softly.

I feel my beloved pull me into an embrace. I return it and feel his hands softly move on me.

"I will always love you my beloved." I say as my beloved hands move on my neck. No it's Kara's neck. I start to separate myself.

My Beloved's hand moves with purpose and I feel every sensation go numb. I loose my vision, but I still feel love. I feel it so deeply that it threatens to burst out of my chest.

"I love you so much My beloved! I love you!" I scream, but I know he can't hear me. The world is going dark and I know that sleep is coming. I look to see a woman who looks like the Amazon. She walks slowly toward me and takes my hand.

"You've earned your peace." She says as she leads me out of the darkness into a lush green field. I smile and look at the white dress I am wearing.

"Will he be alright?" I ask.

"He is in good hands now." She says to me.

I look over at Kara as we walk. Before Kara had seemed young and impulsive. She was always running ahead and sometimes acting without thinking. In truth she reminded me a good deal of Donna in many ways, but now she seems so mature. Her actions carry a sort of grace that was hard to deny. The moment we reach the subway station I notice how she is looking at Bruce and then looking away. I dismiss it at first. She's a young woman, and Bruce is a handsome man, but I look again and I see something that shouldn't be on her face. It's not infactuation, but it's love. Being blessed by Aphrodite allows me to see it, and it isn't her own love that she shows. She was one with Talia for so long that Talia's love for Bruce had rubbed off on her. I feel myself becoming jealous of the young girl. Bruce is mine. I know this Bruce is different, but I'm reaching him, I'm bringing my Bruce back, and together we will set the timeline back to the way it was. I force the sense of jealousy back and look toward Bruce as he walks to the computer and pulls out the microchip that had been attached to Kara's neck.

"There is a UV lamp over there. You need to get under it and stay under it for a few hours." Bruce says as he works on connecting the chip to a remote terminal.

"Bruce... I..." She begins to say before he lifts his hand.

"Talia was in your head Kara, Supergirl. She didn't hurt you, but you share her feelings, her emotions. What you feel now is left over. Go and get under the lamp, now." he orders never once taking his eyes off of the terminal.

Kara turns and I can see the hurt in her eyes from his rejection. Part of me cried out in joy that he didn't want her, but another part felt so hurt for Kara. I walked toward her and she hung her head down as she switched on the lamp.

"She said he was the most wonderful man in the world. That he loved her. She told me that he would never hurt her, and he would go through hell and back to save her. But... He's cold. He's the coldest man I've ever met." Kara says as tears run down her cheek.

"He doesn't want you becoming confused." I say as I touch her cheek softly.

"I'm not... I don't think that I am... God I don't even know how to be myself anymore... I feel so lost." She says as she hugs herself.

I offer a hug and feel her take me up on it. I've found that hugs by their nature are magical things. They can help sooth broken hearts, they can bring a brief amount of joy, and they can give confidence where it is needed. I pray to the goddesses that this hug will bring some comfort to Kara now. I slowly break the hug and she gives me a gentle smile. We both know that it hides the true feelings she has. She wants to break down and cry. She feels rejected, unsure, and completely alone.

"It will be alright in time." I tell her.

She nods and sits down on the floor under the UV lamp.

"That explains a lot." Bruce says as he looks at something on a monitor.

"What explains what?" I ask as I turn and walk toward him.

"Talia and Kara has given us quite a bit of information. Ra's is expecting the league to find me in the next couple of days. He's launching an attack of his super soldiers to Themyscira. The minute they reach the island he will attempt to crush the Amazons. According to the information on the microchip he plans on using Donna as a field general. She will be forced to help destroy the island. The moment its over if this is correct he will disable his command to her. It will appear that she lead this army of her own free will." Bruce says to me.

"Hera... Athena will lay her vengeance upon her. Donna won't stand a chance!" I exclaim as I look at the information.

"He'll be there, and so will his other general... I should have know... I should have seen this!" Bruce exclaims as a picture of Vandal Savage appears.

The memory of Savage's attack in the past is still fresh in my mind. I realize that he has somehow devised a way of sending information or himself into the past again. This time he weakened the league by removing Batman. For the first time one of the League's enemies actually saw Batman for what he was. He was the heart of the league the true strength behind it. Savage removed him and has joined with another who is a near immortal. The two of them have similar goals and it seems that they have decided that working together would be the best option.

"We need to go to Themyscira now!" I tell Bruce.

"We need help to beat back Ra's... There's only place where we can find the help we will need." Bruce says as he looks at Selina.

Selina nods and grabs a long rifle shaped weapon.

"The shock shot only has enough juice for about six blasts Bruce." Selina says as she looks at him.

"That's why we are all going. Contact Barbara, and take Celeste to Leslie's. We have to go to Undertown." Bruce says as he narrows his eyes.

I see Shayera's eye brows arch and I wonder what they are talking about.

"What is Undertown?" I ask.

"It's a place that is untouched by Ra's because its far worse than he is. Undertown is full of metas who refused to be registered. Most of them are criminals and all of them would rather kill you then look at you. But if you need an army and you need it quick it's a good place to start. Raven doesn't like visitors." Shayera says.

The name sounds familiar to me.

"She will have to get use to the idea. Her and Koriand'r will most like rally enough metas to help us." Bruce says.

"Wait... Kory? Donna's friend Kory? Raven and Starfire?" I ask

They look at me confused for a moment before Selina shakes her head.

"Your timeline is really different from our own. 'Kory' hates Donna. Donna killed Koriand'r's husband. Then she proceeded to kill Garfield Raven's husband. The two of them fled to Undertown and in two years the sources we have seem to indicate that they have taken over." Selina says as she looks at me.

Not long after Barbara met us in the sewer we began to head further into the sewer system until the we came to a dark tunnel that was darker than any place I had ever seen before in my life. Soon a glow stick began to glow and I could see that Bruce had already activated it.

"I'm not going to tell you to keep your emotions in check, because all of you know what it is to face beings stronger than yourself. Don't think for a minute that any of those in Undertown will hesitate to turn on us." Bruce says as he leads the way into the tunnel.

I can hear the sounds above us. The sounds of light thumping on the walls of the tunnel as we walk. Each step seems to echo into the darkness which surrounds us. The further we walk the more I begin to wonder if this tunnel will straight into Tartarus. Before long though we stop as the sounds of music begins to flood the tunnel. I can hear singing and I instantly know the voice of Starfire as she sings a song that I am not at all familiar with.

"Power in the money, money in the power, minute after minute, hour after hour. Everybody's running, but half of them ain't looking. It's going on in the Kitchen, but I don't know what's cooking. They say I gotta Learn, but nobody's here to teach me. If they can't understand it, how can they reach me?" She sings the lyrics to the song.

Suddenly her singing stops and a large bolt of energy strikes before us.

"Another step Klorbag and it will be your last." Her voice takes on a much darker and more dangerous tone.

"We come seeking a way to end the madness in the top world Kor." Barbara says as she steps forward.

"Baby bat... It's been a dogs age. I'm sorry for what those bastards did to you, but Raven said not to allow any of the upper worlders to come into Undertown. She senses a great tribulation happening." Kory says as she steps into the light.

I can see piercings on her face. She has three rings in her right eyebrow and her left nostril has two studs. As she talks I can see the reflective light hitting the golden stud in her tongue. Her hair is pulled into a tight pony tail and a blood red handkerchief is tied around it. I see her dark Red shirt with four blue strips on the left shoulder and two on the right. Her jeans look loose and hang low on her hips and lastly I can see the heavy work boots she wears. The black material looks as if it had been scrubbed down recently.

"Kor... Kory we don't have a choice. We need help, and Undertown is the only place without spies from the upper world. Please... Let us at least present our case to Raven." Barbara asks.

"I can't take you in... I'll ask Raven to come here. Please be ready to explain yourself... Without Garth... She grows more and more distant each day." Kory says as she turns around and walks into the faint light glowing from behind her.

The moments seem to take a lifetime to pass until I hear the faint sound of something moving. I look up and I see Koriand'r and Raven walking toward us. Koriand'r respectfully stands back and lets Raven close the distance to us. Unlike Koriand'r Raven looks almost unchanged. The one difference is that her hood and dress are a spotless white. She lowers the hood, but her eyes are pitch black. I've heard Donna say that when Raven's eyes became dark it meant that she was either full of rage, or she was preparing for battle. I look to Bruce and some how I know that his words will be well chosen, but I wonder if that will be enough.

"Batman... You grace us with your presence, but I have no time for your wars." Raven says dismissively.

"Our wars will become your wars Raven. Eventually Ra's will bring his forces down here." Bruce says stating the obvious.

"And when he comes he will find a us much harder to kill than he expects. We will not roll over like the great Superman or any of the other members of his private hero army." Raven says as her eyes become glossy and seem to glow with dark power.

"No, I don't expect you will, but it will cost the lives of several of the people down here. Are you willing to let them die fighting a battle without help? Together we can stop this. We can stop Ra's and we can make an alliance with the Amazon nation." Bruce says as he looks at Raven and then toward Koriand'r.

"I understand the motivation Batman. You've survived his attacks and you protect those in the upper world who can not protect themselves. It is a noble cause, but you fight a war that you can not win. How do I know this is not another war there is no chance of winning?" Raven asks

"Because we have information that may help keep this from ever happening. Think about it. There is a chance that we could undo all that Ra's has done. Change the world to where none of this happened. To where our lives was never disrupted like this." Bruce says to her.

I see Raven's eyes lighten for a moment and slowly the glossiness of her eyes disappears and a small smirk crosses her lips.

"You are promising me the chance to bring Garfield back from the dead. But time travel is highly unlikely to happen Batman." Raven says with a sad voice.

"No, it can happen. I have no doubt that we can undo this." I say to her.

She looks at me and sees through the uniform of the Huntress.

"Has the Amazon snared you Batman? Did she sleep with you and make sweet promises?" Raven says as she raises an eyebrow.

Anger flashes in my eyes and I can't hold back the quick lash of my tongue.

"IF I chose to sleep with him it would not be to ensure my own means. IT would be BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" I shout at her.

She looks at me and then a small shiver travels down her.

"You do don't you? You really love him. This is nothing to do with Ra's or saving the Amazons. I remember love like that. Love I gave to Garfield without asking anything back. I will not force my people, but I know several will want payback on Ra's. I promise all the help I can give." Raven says as she motions for us to follow her.

We walk toward the light and begin to see buildings. They look like crumbling remains from an earlier period. The brick of the streets echo under our feet and we slowly make our way into a large building that appears to have been a hotel of some kind.

"Old Gotham." Bruce says as we enter into the building.

"Parts of Gotham was built on land that swallowed it. Instead of trying to stabilize the buildings they just built on top of the old city. Most of these buildings are so far under the city that no one even knows it exists." Raven says as she opens a large room.

We walk in and see several beds.

"It will take a few hours to call a meeting. Please make yourselves at home and rest." Raven says as she starts to close the door.

"Do you need an extra set of eyes for the entrance?" Barbara asks.

"If you wish to help Kor stand guard go ahead." Raven says before she turns and leaves.

(Entrance to Undertown Barbara's point of View)

I see Kory standing against the wall. She has a picture out that she is looking at her. Even from this distance the artificial eyes of the replicant can see the sad expression on her face. She moves a hand down and touches the old CD player next to her. I hear the music she was listening to earlier and a soft smirk crosses her lips.

"I miss you James. I miss the way you told me that everything would work out. I miss our daughter. I know that Gar use to say that there is a place we all go when we pass on. Vic said the same thing. I hope that you are there waiting for me." She says as she kisses the picture and then puts it into her pants pocket.

She looks toward me and lifts a hand. I see it glowing green and she seems surprised for a moment before she calls me over.

"How long were you there?" She asks.

"Long enough Kor. I'm really sorry James was a good man." I say as I place a hand on her shoulder.

"He was the best. You know he never once doubted what I was doing. In fact he supported me in being a protector. He was happy being a cop and doing a little, but he wanted me to do what I was meant to... And... Kandice... She... she was so... " She says as the tears begin to form in her eyes.

I pull her to me and I feel the anguish my friend has lived with for the last two years. Everyday she wakes up in a world where her daughter, and the man she loves was stolen away from her. Everyday she faces a life alone. I know Kory well enough that she believes in bonding with just one person. She won't have another take the place of James. I doubt that she will even have a purely physical relationship with anyone else either and I feel for her.

"Barbara... Promise me that when we go... Promise me that I will be able to pay them back for what they stole from me. Don't let anyone else take away what is mine. I want my vengeance." Kory says as she looks me in the eyes.

"I promise... I will do everything in my power to make sure you get to give the payback you deserve to give." I say to my friend.

(Inside of the old hotel in Undertown Diana's Point of View)

I see Selina looking at me. She almost glares, but then she glances over at Bruce and I can see a relieved look on her face. She finally gets up and walks around the room before she walks toward me with the grace of a cat. I watch as she sits down across from me and picks up a foam cup and pours out some of the water Raven had left for us.

"Whatever you did for him has pulled him out of the darkness. It's more than I could do for him. It's more than I could give him, but don't think for an instant that I'm going to roll over and let you take him from under me. I love Bruce more than I love my own life." She says as she smiles at me and sips the water.

"I wouldn't respect you if you did." I say as I take a cup and drink some of the cool water.

"When you undo this timeline... Everything will change won't it?" She asks.

"Yes, yes it will." I say as I realize what part of that means.

"My baby will never be born more than likely." She says as she sadly looks at the cup in her hand.

"I could ask the gods to protect her. They may preserve her." I suggest.

She waves it off and shakes her head.

"I've had a hard time believing in anything that is suppose to be a greater power. The world has gone down the tubes and if there is a god or gods then he or they haven't done much of a job to keep it from going that way. No, 'Princess' I can't leave it in the hands of a being that doesn't seem to care if they exist. but I can ask someone else. If you go back into time then take her with you. Take her and keep her safe."Selina says to me as she looks at me and then stands.

She walks toward Bruce and looks at him for a moment before touching his hand.

He responds, but it seems to be automatic as if it was something done because it is expected. Upon his reaction she looks at him.

"Bruce..." She says.

"Selina we need to prepare for what is to come." He says as he goes back to studying the information he had gotten from the microchip.

She nods and walks off.

(Undertown - Hotel meditation chamber Raven's Point of View)

I remove the long white cloak and then I remove the white dress. The mirror shows a body that is fit, trim, and untouched. I wish that I could take pride in that fact. I wish that I could take pride in the fact that I have stayed true to the promises I made Gar, but I can't. Instead the rage that is from my father fills my head. I want to undo the world. Take the earth apart piece, by piece, but I won't. He wouldn't want that for me. The stuffed bear he made me at Build a bear looks like the first transformation he made into a Kola bear. It's dark and light greens with a baggy suit covering it. An anniversary present. When we dated he loved to help me see and appreciate the little things. Once we married our apartment became full of those little things until I started opening a rift into limbo and putting them in there. I look into my hands and realize that I'm holding the bear against my breasts. I force myself to put it down. I don't have the time to think of Gar. I have to get ready and call a town meeting. It's hard enough maintaining control of my emotions without the added strain of leading this place, but if I don't the locals would tear themselves apart. I walk toward the shower and turn the water on. The old pipes rattle as the water begins to splash into the ivory shower stall. I step in keeping from touching the broken piece that had almost sliced me open before.

The hot water feels so good as it travels down my back. I pretend that its washing away everything. It washes away the hurt, and the anger. I feel it pushing the building hate back down, but I protect my loneliness and need for Gar. I refuse to loose this piece of myself that belongs to him. The hot water soon begins to turn luke warm and I realize that an hour has passed. I turn the water off and step out of the shower. I grab a towel and quickly dry off before I open the closet and dig out my black dress and black cloak. Time for action is here, and I must be ready. As I dig it out I feel something tug on me and I look to see the dress has caught on my wedding ring. I smile softly. Moving the dress lightly I pull it on and walk toward toward the intercom system.

"Everyone there is a manitory town meeting in five minutes. Meet outside of the Hotel California." I say.

The bad name for the hotel is something that I believe Gar would have called the place. He loved coming up with stupid puns and bad jokes. I walk down stairs and wait. Moments later the street outside begins to crowd as former heroes and villains alike stand side by side.

"The time has come to pay the one who has caused us all to be outcasts back. We have learned of where he plans to strike, and if we prevent him from doing so we gain allies with a warrior nation. This alliance will help us take back the upper world from his tyrannical rule. I will not force anyone to stand with me, but those who wish to take back what is theirs I say we take the fight to him!" I shout.

I know that most of these people have families. Down here villainesses have married heroes, and heroines have married former villains. The people have stopped fighting among each other and together we have formed a functioning world away from the horrors that live above us. It is a lot to ask fathers and mothers to stand against a powerful enemy with no promise of returning. I feel a sense of gratitude as the first person steps forth.

"I'll go with you." Atomic Skull says.

"Me no smash them bad!" Bizzaro shouts as he his arm holds Giantia.

"I agree that it would beneficial to end the rule of that mad man." Ultimate Humanite says as he walks forward.

Soon the entire chamber full of heroes and villains stand together ready to go out and face the enemy who had driven down into Undertown.

"We stand then as brothers and sisters!" I shout hearing the roar of agreement around me.


	5. Saint Anger

_**What If**_

_**Chapter 5 'Saint Anger'**_

**AN: I believe it important to take a moment and say something. First I do not advocate what Ra's has done here. It is base and evil. Power is not meant to hurt in any form, and what he has done (Granted he did so because I wrote it) has hurt worse than anything anyone could do. While Donna seemed willing it was because Ra's was in control of her mind. She was no more willing to proceed with what was going on than a victim of any horrible crime is willing. Like those she hurt, she is a victim.**

I have already been asked if I am going to have Kory and Donna fight. Someone asked if I was going to have Kory kill Donna. I'm sorry, but no. I'm not going to let Kory kill Donna. I believe that when Kory sees what has happened to Donna she will put the violent urges of harming her aside and instead focus it on Ra's himself. I don't think that she will forgive Donna for what happened.

With that said another thing I want to mention because I feel its importance is that I am using the characters from the animated series. Donna has been modified to fit that profile. She's not a Diana clone by no means, but she does and will revere the gods a little more in this story than she does in the comics. She also is going to have a much closer relationship with Hippolyta than in the comics.

I want to thank Daisy Jane and Isis for aiding me with the story and I want to apologize for the scene that happened in the beginning of this chapter. Personally I find it hard to write about that subject matter, but it was necessary as to explain what happened to Donna and to explain what is going to happen later in the story. Thank you

God bless,

(Donna's Bedroom - Watchtower - Donna's point of View)

(Dreamscape)

I look at the fields around me. The lush greens are beautiful and full of life. I reach a hand down and pluck a flower, but the moment I do it changes. The flower is now longer a beautiful thing, but it is squishy and warm. I look at the piece of someone's spine in my hand and drop it. The flowers change before me. I see a body laying on the ground.

_Oh Hera, Oh Hera no I've killed Kory's husband... No... Gar run! Get away from me!_ I scream in my mind.

It doesn't matter because he isn't fast enough. My hands find his head and I twist his head around backwards and let his body fall.

"Any one else want to say registration isn't fair?" My voice says, but it isn't me.

I watch the group break up and suddenly they're gone. I feel myself coming back to my own power and I turn to see my mother standing there before me.

"Mom!" I cry as I feel her arms around me.

"Shhh... my little moon and stars... it will be alright." She says.

I feel her lips touch my forehead and suddenly it changes. No longer is my mother holding me, but it is a man... Oh gods it's the president Ra's Head! I look to see Dinah and Shayera both moaning as they wait for him. My hands move beyond my control and I feel myself casting my clothes off. Sweet Hera no... Not him! I drop to my knees and take the organ he has presented me. Opening my mouth I lick it softly and then precede to take it in. I can taste it and while I mentally gag my body betrays me. I let out moan after moan as I proceed to please him. He grabs my hair roughly and has me bend over the desk.

"Hard! I want it Hard!" my voice cries against my will.

_NO! I DON'T WANT THIS! ATHENA HELP ME I DON'T WANT THIS!_ I mentally scream as he violates me.

"You will bare me a son." He whispers as he continues his violation of me.

"I will bare you many!" My voice cries out in ecstasy as he forces himself upon me.

_NOOOO!_ I mentally scream.

(The real world Donna's point of view)

I sit up in my bed room and look around me. Layers of sweat drip down my face. I feel a need to be sick and run to the bathroom. The contents of my stomach lurch out and then I look at myself in the mirror. I walk toward the bathroom medical cabinet and take out a small box. I know that every single one of the female league members has pregnancy tests in their room and I pray that I'm wrong. Five minutes later the test tells me that I was correct. I look at the indicator and realize that without a doubt I am pregnant.

My world begins to fall apart. I look in the room and I see a form materalize before me.

"You have seen what you became, and what you allowed to be done to yourself." The being asks as she stands there.

"Lady Athena forgive me." I say as I fall to my knees.

"There is nothing to be forgiven of child. The actions you did, the things done to you where not of your own accord. You became his thrall. A slave of his will. But before you ask it is was not I who freed you." She says as another form steps out.

I look at the father to my sister as he stands before me. His glare and brooding nature remind me of someone, but I am uncertain of who it is.

"I free you so that you may aid my daughter. If this mad man does as he plans he will attempt to overthrow my domain. Go find your sister and show that you are free of the influence he had on you. But you must leave now before the others realize that you are not one of them anymore." Hades says before both he and Athena disappear.

(Watchtower - Hall outside of Donna's Room - Donna's Point of View)

I look down the hall and don't see anyone. At first a sense of relief flows over me, but it is short lived. At any second anyone could come through here and if I looked out of place it was likely that they would do something, anything to hinder me from leaving. I walk down the hall knowing that presence was going to be what would get me to the hanger without incident. As i walk I see John Stewart walking slowly. His eyes seem unfocused and he leans against the wall. I watch as the ring on his finger sends a pulse through him and his eyes come into focus and he looks at me. He becomes rigid for a moment and then relaxes. He waits until I pass by and follows me. I want to turn my head, but I can't. I can't act as if I am worried or paranoid. I need to get out of here and find Diana. I reach the turbo lift and he enters into the small space with me.

"I'm going out on a limb here, but you're not under that bastards control anymore either huh?" He asks me.

"Hades freed me from it." I say as the lift moves quickly toward the hanger.

"He's going to send someone in a minute. If whatever controls us doesn't contact him soon he will now and he will send people to stop us." He says as he looks around the lift. Suddenly it stops. I hear a voice outside of the door.

"Both of you need to come with me to medical." Superman's voice says through the lift.

"Not happening." John says as he holds out his ring and forms a bubble around us. I watch as he crashes through the floor of the lift and we bolt straight toward the hanger.

"Everyone head directly toward shuttle hanger 1" Superman's voice booms over the intercom system.

"We've got less than two minutes to get out of here." John says before another green light strikes the bubble we are in.

"You've got less than that." Kyle says as he looks evilly toward us.

"Kyle please no!" I cry out trying to reach him.

His face softens for a moment and he releases his hold on us.

"Go.." He croakes out before Something sends a shock through him. I watch him scream in pain and fall. I close my eyes as the sound of a soft thud hits the floor some fifty floors below us.

Faster than before we reach the shuttle area and we both get into a shuttle. John doesn't waste time opening the hanger. He disengages the force field and soon the shuttle along with the others in the hanger is sucked into the vacuum of space.

"Where are we headed?" He asks.

"We're heading to stop Ra's. Diana is heading to stop him right now. And from what I gathered he's heading to Themyscira." I answer as I look at him.

"Why... Wait if he hits the Amazons then he takes out a potential threat. It makes sense." He says.

"Exactly, and I know that my sister would not allow him to do such a thing." I say.

The shuttle heads toward the area I indicate and I sit back. There is nothing else to do than wait for us to arrive.

(Beach of Themyscira - Bruce's Point of View)

It's beautiful, but then it's suppose to be paradise. I look at Wonder Woman still dressed as the Huntress and I can't help but feel something. It's odd, but I feel as though there is something I should know or feel. Instead all I do is look around me and then I see what Ra's wants to wipe out. There is an army coming. Their shields and swords are gleaming in the sun light and I watch as a woman steps out. Her hair is golden and she looks beautiful, but her own beauty pales in comparison to Diana. She walks straight toward Diana and hugs her slightly.

"My daughter you have returned, but you have disobeyed a commandment!" She says sternly.

"I had to mother. A mad man comes to wipe you, all of you out. I have brought an army to help stop his army." Diana says to her mother.

"We do not need the aid of men." Her mother says coldly.

"These men wish to stop this mad man. He has caused much harm in their world. he will do the same here." Diana says softly.

No sooner had the words left Diana's mouth than a bright light formed in the sky above us. I watch it and know exactly what is happening.

"INCOMING!" I shout as I grab Diana and pull her back.

Her mother and the other Amazons quickly jump back and the object strikes the ground. It stands eight foot tall and is easily six foot wide. I had believed it to be a missile, but instead a door opens and three super soldiers step out. Seconds later hundreds more of these carries hit landing in thuds and openings to reveal the super soldiers. They stand with modern weapons and out from the chaos Ra's himself steps out.

"This is not what I intended, but it will work. Kill them, kill them all." Ra's says as he points toward the Amazons and toward us.

I hear Raven say a few words and black energy covers several of the soldiers. She doesn't wait for them to try and break free instead she uses that energy to crush the life from them.

"Undertowers we take his head and we take back what is ours!" Koriand'r shouts as she leads several of the meta community toward the on coming soldiers.

I look at Selina and she nods. She begins fighting along side Barbara and we begin to set up a defense perimeter.

"Detective you are more resourceful than I had believed." Ra's voice carries over to me.

I push back the need for vengeance. At this moment we need to win a war. We need to end his rule and we need to be constrating on our battles.

I hear boats and I look toward the water. There I see several fishing boats dock and out of them steps more super soldiers and Vandal Savage.

"End this now Ra's." He says as he moves up behind our ranks.

This will end badly... I knew about Vandal, but I doubted that he would come and aid Ra's. I feel fear for Barbara and Selina. I want to hold Celeste one more time and tell her that I love her. I look at Diana and something seems to scream at me why I feel something. Suddenly memories from another time begin pouring in and I see myself forcing her away. I see myself falling in love with her, and I realize why she has been here. She came looking for me, she has been helping to defeat Ra's not only because it is the right thing, but because she loves me. I use the power of the Replicant to start fighting through the super soldiers. I won't let them touch her. I won't let anyone else be harmed because me.

no sooner had the battle began then another sound appears from above us. I don't have time to look up I hear something stop in the air. Almost instantly blasts of green energy begin striking the island near the soldiers and shouts from above the air tell me that not one, but several Green Lanterns have come.

(Themyscira Battlefield from Ra's point of view)

It's humorious. The detective has once again found a way of undoing what I have done. There is no wonder that I had chose him to be an heir, and I see the reason why Talia fell in love with him. He has power. Around him flows the noblity of ancient kings. I've lived long enough to have seen kings who deserved the title, and the detective is in those numbers. Still I will not be denied what is mine. I see my soldiers falling. It doesn't matter since they are little more than extensions of my will. Followers and poor souls who have been experimented on until there is nothing left of their own minds. A blast of green energy comes close to me and I jump back from it. I turn and I see the Amazon harlot that I made scream in the throws of passion. Her face is angry, and her eyes are hard. She broke the control of the nanobots.

"Come to find pleasure in my company again?" I ask bating her.

She lungs toward me and I jump back. I pull a dagger from its hidden holster behind my back and let it fly toward her. She blocks it and looks ahead at me.

"You will never again do those things to anyone!" she shouts as she jumps toward me.

I prepare for the end, but a flash of another meta saves my skin. I see one of the unregistered metas and realize that it must have been someone who lost a loved one at the protest. She squares off against the Amazon and verbially hisses at her.

"You will pay for what you have stolen from me!" the unregistered meta shouts at the Amazon.

"Kory... I'm sorry... I'm really sorry, but I had no control over my actions... He made me do those things... He forced me... Hera, he forced me to become something I'm not! And then he... he raped me. Gods above he raped me." The amazon says as she drops her arms.

I smile and run toward Savage. We may still win this if we pull back. Suddenly however I feel myself lift into the air. I am violently turned around and look the unregistered meta in the face.

"My husband, my child are gone thanks to you. I have something for you, something that you deserve!" she yells as I feel a ripping sensation.

She lifts a bloodied hand to my eye level and I see a still beating heart in her hands.

"It's your cold black heart. I hope you rot in the darkest pit in the afterlife." She says as she releases her grasp on me.

I've fought the reaper for generations. I've kept him at bay and managed to stay alive, but now... now I feel a numbing sensation cover me and everything begins to turn black. I don't feel my body striking the ground, but I continue to fall. A hand reaches out and grabs me. He turns me around and I look into the dark eyes of a being who I assume is older than time itself.

"Mortal welcome to pain everlasting." The god of the Underworld says as he drags me across hot coals.

"No, NO, NO!" I scream as he pulls me into a torture chamber.

(Themyscira - Battle Field - Kara's point of View)

From where I am standing I could see Ra's fall. There was no doubt in my mind that the mad man was finally dead, but his soldiers didn't stop fighting. Talia had shown me before how they were little more than extensions of his will. It occurred to me then that his last command had been to kill us. Every one of the soldiers would continue to attack and kill until there was no one left. I reach behind me and pull two twin swords out. The thin blades of the Katanas are beautiful. These are Talia's personal weapons and she had taught me everything she knew about them. I smile as I run straight for the first two soldiers. I lash out quickly and almost without thought. The blade sinks into their stomachs and then pulls back out. I watch as blood spills and a grayish looking material slips out. I had disemboweled two of them. I look toward the others who aim their guns at me. Talia taught me another trick and since I had superior strength and speed it was easy. I quickly swipe the blades in a semi circle in front of me using the bullets they are shooting toward me to kill more of them at my sides and behind the shooters.

_Too easy._ I think as I near them and swipe the blades through their necks.

Their hands loosen on their weapons and they both fall to the ground. I smile and realize how beautiful Talia's style of fighting is. It's focused, and there is no loose energy to it. The energy is used to disable or remove an enemy and no one else is hurt. I continue this until something comes close to me. I feel myself weakening and I look to see Vandal Savage. He is holding a small half dragon statue which is glowing green.

"Weak mortal." He says as he raises a gun.

"I'll see you in hell..." I say as he nears me with the Kryptonite.

"No you won't, but tell them that I sent you there." He smirked.

"I don't think so!" a voice says behind me and I watch a batarang knock the statue from his hands. I feel someone help me up and I see Barbara.

"Come on we can't stand around all day!" She says as she pulls me back.

I turn to see her and there is places where bullets had struck her and been deflected by the metal endoskeleton. Those places stand out and I feel so sad for her.

"Head toward the center. I'll take care of Savage!" Barbara shouts to me.

(Battlefield near Savage - Barbara's point of view)

I see the bastard and I want him. He was there. He was with those things when they left my body broken and dying. I could see the laughter coming from his eyes, and now I am going to pay him back every single broken bone and every pain. I rush toward him and unleash more bat-a-rangs. He raises a cane which deflects two of them and the third impales on it. He rips it from the cane and hurls it back toward me. I catch it but I can almost feel where it cut into the artificial skin on my hand. I start running toward him and watch as he pulls something from his coat. My eyes widen as I see a transmitter designed by H.A.R.D.A.C. to shut down replicants which was not following its commands. He presses the button and I fall to the ground. I can still see him and watch as he moves near me.

"Little tin girl did you ever really think that I wouldn't know about the computer? I help fund the research on it." He says as he removes the bottom of his cane.

"All computers and machines have a special fail safe. EAch of them are able to be destroyed or their memory wiped with enough magnetic force. This cane is a highly powerful electromagnet. Lets see how well you are built." HE says as he pushes the base of the cane into my eye.

"NO!" I scream as my vision blurs and then becomes red.

"From the way your eyes are barely moving I would bet that I've almost destroyed you. ANother blast should do it." He says as he gets ready to push the cane back into my eye.

Before he can finish me off something shoves through his chest. I look up to see an Amazon. She reaches down and picks me up.

"Worry not sister I have you." SHe says as she throws me over her shoulder and carries me back toward the battle.

I feel her buck and then stumble. I fall facing her and see the crimson flow coming from a wound in her upper chest.

"I'm immortal bitch." Vandal Savage says as he nears her and puts a bullet into her brain.

"Where were we?" HE asks.

He looks up and his eyes get big. Suddenly there is something that crushes him into the ground. THe being looks at me and smiles a crooked smile.

"Me no smash him bad!" Bizzaro shouts as he sticks out his hand.

"Me no help girl. Me no take her to Batman." He says as he picks me up and then he turns toward the Amazon.

"Me no take her to her people. Me no sad that she die." He says with a sad voice as he reaches down and lifts the fallen Amazon.

The moment Bizzaro has us both he takes off toward the center of the island. I look to see most of the soldiers dead or dying. There are few who stand with glassy eyes unsure of what to do. The Green Lanterns seem to be gathering up the soldiers who are standing around.

"We no win." He says as we land.

"Her no hurt good. Amazon no dead." Bizzaro says as he lays us both down.

"What do we do now?" Kara asks.

"We check the justice league and make sure that there is no residual commands. If they are free then they will be experiencing memories of what Ra's had them do. Superman is going to want to do something stupid." Bruce says.

"What would Kal want to do?" I hear Diana ask.

"He'll want to turn himself in. He is going to believe that somehow he should have been able to stop the mind control Ra's preformed on him. He'll expect the rest of the league to do the same." Bruce answers.

"What about fixing the timeline. If I do that then it will never happen." Diana says.

For a moment my vision blurs and then it turns black.


End file.
